Baska
Baska is the local town hero and drinking champion. He challenges D to a drinking contest with Salsa Booze. Appearance A giant of a man with long sleeves and long pants. He is sitting next to D on the center bar stoop. In his hand is a shot glass with some whiskey in it. When he challenges D he rolls up his sleeves and readies himself. He has a booming manly voice. Biography He's a family man who has fallen into debt to some mobsters, having a 5 thousand dala hole to dig himself out of. Luckly he was able to obtain the money and pay them back with Dr. Vera's help. He now owes her this debt instead. His family has run off because of the happenings surrounding this, probably due to death threats made on them and repeated chances squandered to change. He is also the local hero in the village of Mungs. He seems to get into many heated drinking contests and physical competitions where by he has earned a strong reputation. When D was passing by the area, he and Left Hand recal their favorite drink being sold at the local bar here. A drinking contest is stirred up which many patrons sign up for. With a line around the outside to get in and the bar filled to the brim all wanting to challenge D, he out drinks them left and right. A pile begins to form outside with more and more people adding to it. Lilia comes in drawn by the happenings and finds D sitting down to enjoy the festivities. Baska steps to the fore after observing seemingly knowing he can't allow some one to out drink so many with out his stepping in. He yells the challenge and once accepted takes the challenge up notch by using beer mugs instead. The giant lives up to his reputation, stalemating D by both of them drinking up all the alcohol in the bar. He challenges D to a fist fight to settle the challenge. But despite his show of skill he's no match and D tosses him so hard its impossible he didn't suffer an injury. When he gets up trying to continue, Dr. Vera shows up with a medical emergency that he must come now being her assistant. He protests but she reminds him of the debt he's owed to her and the pair leave. Later when she shows up to join the The Gilzen Commission, she reveals he did indeed suffer an injury and is in the hospital now with a broken neck. He apparently hid the pain he must of suffered from this out of pride. Either way he is able to stalemate D and hold on firmly to his local hero title at the very least where most would not have stood a shot to last any kind of time he did. Powers and Abilities He's a Salsa Booze champion drinker of the highest order. There are probably none of a human or even supernatural power who could stand up to D. He did. Equipment Salsa Booze Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human